Rise of NightClan
by kirbywarriors
Summary: As a young warrior, Nightshade runs away from her clan for breaking the code, now she looks to start a clan of her own.
1. Prolouge

Rise of Nightclan

Prologue

It was a nice and calm newleaf morning on the Thunderclan grounds. The sun was rising from the east, telling the spirits of the dead cats who fought in the dark forest battle that it was time to rest. All the cats were still in their dens, resting their heads on their nests. Except for the activity in the nursery den, there were sounds of newborn kits coming from the nursery. And the noise kept part of the clan awake. The noise didn't seem to bother some of the apprentices in the apprentice den, they sometimes can sleep through anything. Some of the elders in the elder warrior den didn't mind the noise at all, and just accepted it. But the cats in the warrior den, took the noise too seriously, and wanted it to pipe down.

In the nursery, two kits were born into Thunderclan, for the youngest queen, had just given birth to her first litter. It was two kits, both female, one cream as the flowers, and the other was black as night, and white as the moon. The youngest queen, Oceanheart, who had blue eyes and cream fur, felt pretty happy to be a mother of two young kits. "What do you think Dewleaf? Are they healthy" she asked the medicine cat.

Dewleaf, a grey tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, and dark grey fur, was checking the two young kits if they're healthy. She stood off the ground and turned her head over to Oceanheart. "They're healthy as ever Oceanheart." she answered after examining the kits.

Oceanheart smiled. "I'm so proud of you Oceanheart." complimented one of the queens.

"Thanks Mintfur. I can't wait for my two angels to become great warriors." she thanked.

"If only your mate was here, he would've been so happy to see his two little bundles of joy." mewed another.

"Too bad he's with Starclan now." sighed Oceanheart.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's smiling down at his kits from the stars." Dewleaf mewed comforting her.

Oceanheart smiled. Even though her mate was in Starclan, he will always be with her.

"You know Oceanheart, you should think of a name for these two." mewed Dewleaf.

Everyone else nodded. Oceanheart thought of what to name the two she-kits. "Well, this one is sunny and happy from her smile, I'll call her Sunkit." she mewed before she licked Sunkit on the forehead.

"What about the black and white one?" Mintfur asked.

Oceanheart thought of what to name the other kit. "Well, she is black as night, and white as the moon. It's either Nightkit, or Moonkit." she answered.

"How about Nightkit. Her fur is mostly black, and only her face is white with a pattern, and her back paws are white too." mewed the medicine cat.

The youngest queen nodded. "Well, it's decided, my two kits are Sunkit and Nightkit." she smiled. The two kits mewed, liking their names a lot. Nightkit crawled up closer to her mom and cuddled her, and was later joined by Sunkit. They both yawned and closed their eyes. (Even though their eyes are already closed).

"Alright everybody, we need to give Oceanheart and her kits sometime to rest." Dewleaf mewed as everyone including her left the three alone.

Oceanheart watched everyone left the nursery and out into the open of the grounds, then she turned back to her kits, who were sleeping serenely. She looked down at her kits with love, and petted them. _"They look cute when their eyes are closed."_ she thought. Oceanheart yawned and laid her head down, she looked at her kits before she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

…

A few seasons had passed, it was the beginning of leafbare in the clan grounds. Sunkit became a medicine cat apprentice of Dewleaf and was now named Sunpaw. For her sister, Nightkit, became a Thunderclan apprentice, now named Nightpaw. Yet a bit of sadness too, for their mother was coming down with greencough. It was a very cold leafbare, and it was worse than the other leafbares in the past. Sunpaw had to retrieve some herbs for the cats who had white or greencough to temporarily or permanently make the sickness go away, while Nightpaw, and the other apprentices had to find much food as possible in this leafbare for the clan.

"Nightpaw, Treepaw, I want you two to find some prey the best you can." commanded Boltstorm, the deputy of Thunderclan. Boltstorm was a tom-cat with white fur, and black stripes.

"But Boltstorm, we've tried hard yesterday, and we came back with no fresh-kill." mewed Nightpaw.

"I know how hard it is to find food in this leafbare Nightpaw, but we can't let any other elder, queen, or kit starve to death. Understand?" mewed Lightningstar, the leader of Thunderclan. He had tan fur and tabby stripes, and yellow eyes.

"I understand Lightningstar." understood Nightpaw as she and Treepaw left with the other apprentices to hunt.

"What will we do Boltstorm, this moon's leafbare is worst than the last." worried Lightningstar.

Boltstorm was quiet. "I wish I knew Lightningstar. These are hard times for Thunderclan. All of our prey has left our territory, a few of the queens, elders, and kits and some of our greatest warriors have white or greencough, and a few of our cats had died a few moons ago." he worried.

"At least Dewleaf and Sunpaw will do everything they can to treat them." mewed the leader as Dewleaf, walked up to the two tom-cats.

"Ah, Dewleaf, is there anything we can help?" asked the deputy.

Dewleaf's fur quivered along with her ears, and her eyes became dark. "Follow me." she mewed.

Lightningstar and Boltstorm followed the medicine cat tortoiseshell. When they arrived in the medicine cat's den, they saw Oceanheart lying on the ground, very sick and weak with her greencough. Lightningstar's ears pricked down. Sunpaw was right beside her, giving her mint dew leaves.

"No Sunpaw, I….don't need my….medicine right…now." mewed Oceanheart very quietly.

"You have to take it Mother, you only have a few minutes to live." Sunpaw mewed as tears went into her blue eyes.

Oceanheart caressed her daughter on the cheek as her tears went down as the trio were watching.

"Oceanheart has less than a few minutes before her spirit joins Starclan along with her mate. We tried to make her take her medicine, but she said she would rather die than live." sighed Dewleaf.

Boltstorm grew a little serious. "Oceanheart! You need to take your medicine, your kits want you to live!" Boltstorm mewed with a little stern tone.

Oceanheart shook her head. "No Boltstorm, I have decided that I want to join Starclan along with my mate, even if my two she-cats will miss me so." she whispered.

Everyone gasped.

"Please...no...I can't lose you!" cried Sunpaw.

Oceanheart looked at Sunpaw one last time as tears let out even more from her. "Sun…paw…..when...Nightpaw….comes back…..tell her….that I….joined…Starclan…and I….will always…..be…with….her…..and...you..." she mewed as she smiled and closed her eyes with her body remaining motionless.

Sunpaw started to cry. She then lifted her head up high and mewed in sadness.

The toms and she-cat drooped down their heads. _"Oceanheart, you were a great mother for these two apprentices. Great Starclan, give thanks to Oceanheart for her life, and may she rest in peace along with her mate, among the stars."_ Dewleaf prayed.

Sunpaw hugged her dead mother's body.

"We shall keep a vigil with Oceanheart's body for the day before we bury her at sundown." mewed Lightningstar as Boltstorm picked up the dead body on his back and went out into the Thunderclan grounds and called the rest of the clan to mourn the dead.

As Nightpaw and Sunpaw shared tongues along with the clan with Oceanheart one last time, Nightpaw felt bad for not seeing her mom one last time before her spirit joined Starclan. Tears ran down from her yellow eyes, as she shared her tongue with Oceanheart.

Later that night in the apprentice den, every apprentice laid low, except for Nightpaw. She was still awake and was staring at the stars as Oceanheart laid among them.

 _"Oh great Starclan, if you can hear me pray, I some day will make Mother proud of me_ _and become a great warrior, even if she is with you. And if I am exiled from Thunderclan, I will find another clan…..or start one of my own."_ Nightpaw prayed hoping they could hear her plea.

She laid down her head and closed her eyes as the moon shined bright in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few months had passed by since Oceanheart's death, it was now moonhigh and the season of greenleaf in the Thunderclan grounds, and the day for Nightpaw and Sunpaw to become both a warrior, and a medicine cat. All of the clan cats gathered around at the Highledge where Lightningstar and Boltstorm were holding a ceremony for apprentices who were becoming warriors.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we are gathered here today for the apprentices of becoming warriors." mewed Lightningstar. "Nightpaw, you have been sneaky while hunting and on the battlefield, making Windclan retreat from our territory, and getting fresh-kill for the clan. Starclan will never forget your bravery and loyalty. So from this day forward, you will be known as...Nightshade." he congratulated.

All of the cats chanted "Nightshade". Nightshade stood up proudly in the crowd until all the chants were over for her. She walked down from the top of the leader's den and down into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Sunpaw was away with Dewleaf at the Moonstone, becoming a medicine cat.

"I, Dewleaf, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her clan for many moons." she mewed. "Sunpaw, do you promise to up hold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do." answered Sunpaw after her mentor's medium sized speech.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Sunpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Sunflower. Starclan honors your true cooperation, and I welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan." she mewed as she rested her muzzle on Sunflower's head, and she licked Dewleaf on the shoulder as the retired medicine cat greeted Sunflower.

...

As soon as she came back with Dewleaf, Sunflower went over to her sister who was near the warriors' den and sat next to her.

Nightshade still felt a bit of glum in her heart for not seeing her mom for the last time before she joined Starclan. She felt proud for becoming a warrior, but she still missed Oceanheart. She couldn't stop thinking about her since her death happened a few leafbares ago.

"Congratulations Nightshade. I can't believe you're a warrior now, and I'm a medicine cat now. Well, technically I'm still mentored by Dewleaf, but she only has a few moons until she retires." mewed Sunflower.

Nightshade remained quiet. Her head was staring at the ground, focusing on something else than hearing her sister congratulate her.

Sunflower grew a little suspicious. "Nightshade...is something wrong? You've been awful quiet since sunrise." she asked wondering why her sister was feeling down in the dumps.

Nightshade's ears twitched a little as she turned her head over to her sister. "Oh nothing's wrong, it's just, I've been thinking a lot." she answered trying to hide her gloominess from Sunflower.

"About what?" she wondered as she perked her ears up a little.

Nightshade sighed. She didn't want to lie to her littermate for the thirty fifth time. She looked at Sunflower who was waiting for an answer. She had no choice, but to spill the beans. "Listen, Sunflower, you're my littermate so I have to confess. I...I...I...I miss Mother." she mewed spitting out the truth.

Sunflower's ears perked down. She walked over and comforted Nightshade. "You still miss her? It's only been a few leafbares ago." she mewed.

"I know...it's just...I don't know...I still feel bad for not seeing her die. I was away hunting for fresh-kill, and I didn't even bother to show up." she sighed as she looked up at the stars in the night sky.

"Nightshade, I know how you feel about not seeing Mother again until one or both of us dies, but that was the past. And this is the present, and it shouldn't affect you now. Remember what Mom told us on this night?" she mewed trying her very best to make her littermate feel better.

Nightshade shook her head. "No, I don't remember what Mom said." she answered as she looked at the stars again.

"She said, if you remember something bad that happened in the past, try to forget it and always look through the future." she mewed. "And she also said-" but Sunflower was cut off by Nightshade's small amount of anger.

"I understand what you mean by that Sunflower." she angered a little, walking a few inches away from her. After a few seconds, she calmed down. She looked back at Sunflower, who thought she had a failing attempt to make her feel better. She sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry Sunflower, it's just...I have something else to tell you." she sighed as she walked back towards her sister.

Sunflower stood up on her four paws. "What is it Nightshade?" she asked.

Nightshade drooped her head down sheepishly. "Don't tell Lightningstar, but ever since I became an apprentice...I've been hunting in Shadow and Windclan territory." she whispered after making sure no cat was around.

Sunflower gasped. "How in Silverpelt?! You didn't even dare to tell the others?!" she gasped. "Great Starclan, I can't believe you broke the warrior code! You might've caused a war between Shadowclan or Windclan. And the gathering is in a few moons. The leaders are gonna yell at Lightningstar during the gathering. And he will find out that you hunted in their territory. You know how sensitive they can be." she hissed.

A queer look appeared on Nightshade's face, she felt like she was going to cry herself. "Look Sunflower, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. Please don't tell Lightningstar or anyone else, they might exile me." she sobbed.

Sunflower's blue eyes turned a little grey, feeling ashamed for yelling at her littermate. A small smile appeared on her face as she put her paw on her littermate's back. "Don't worry Nightshade. I won't tell a soul about what you did." she promised.

Nightshade smiled, knowing she could trust her littermate. "Thanks Sunflower, you're the only clan cat who I can trust the most." she thanked. Nightshade went to the warriors' den and became silent. For her having her silent vigil for one night.

Sunflower went to the medicine cat den where Dewleaf was sleeping and went into her nest and curled up into a cozy position, and went to sleep.

...

A few days later, the four clans gathered at the island, with Lightningstar standing at the Thunderclan tree with the clan beside him, and the other leaders standing by their clans.

Nightshade's whiskers and body trembled. She was afraid that the Shadow and Windclan leaders were gonna get mad at Lightningstar for her hunting in their territories.

"Lightningstar, a few of my warriors have sensed that one of your warriors had trespassed in our territory." mewed Scorchstar, the leader of Shadowclan. He had cinnamon fur and green eyes, and had a torn on his right ear.

Lightningstar's ears perked down. "Are you saying that a cat had hunted or trespassed on your territory?" he asked with a bit of suspicious and stern voice.

Sweetstar, the leader of Windclan, stood up and stared at the leader of Thunderclan. "It's your fault you know, you just made one of your warriors hunt for sport, _did you_?" she hissed.

Lakestar, who was the leader of Riverclan, backed up Lightningstar. "His warriors might've not hunted in one or both if your territories. You probably might've smelt something that smelled like a cat to you." he mewed.

Lightningstar nodded in agreement.

Scorchstar hissed. He did not believe Lakestar's suggestion. "LIES! One of them _must_ have hunted in our territories. It must be!" he yelled.

The cats of Shadowclan yowled in agreement, especially the Windclan cats. Riverclan tried to step up for Thunderclan, but it turned into an argument.

Nightshade really felt bad. She took a few steps back from the crowd as the four leaders kept on arguing. Tears came into her eyes as she ran away from the Four Trees.

...

Soon, she arrived in the empty clan grounds. She walked into the warriors' den, and buried her nest in the ground. She walked out and ate a few fresh-kill from the pile. She ran back to the entrance and looked at the camp one last time. She frowned and shed a tear, which fell to the ground and formed a broken heart. She turned around and ran away from the deserted camp, looking for a new place to live. For Nightshade was no longer a Thunderclan warrior, she was now a loner.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the Gathering Island, the four clan leaders were still arguing that one of Lightningstar's warriors had hunted into Shadow and Windclan territory, while the Riverclan leader tried his best to defend Thunderclan.

"I swear to you on Starclan, no warrior, and I mean no warrior hunted on both of your territories." mewed Lightningstar calmly.

Sweetstar didn't care. She kept on growling and hissing, thinking that the Thunderclan leader was lying. "You're a liar Lightningstar! Nothing but a big fat mouse-brain liar!" she harshly insulted.

Scorchstar hissed in agreement. "It's true you know! Because of your warriors breaking the code, we will both starve to death!" he growled as the two angry clans yowled in agreement.

" _This is bad. Scorchstar and Sweetstar keep on thinking that I'm lying. Where will this lead?"_ he thought.

Boltstorm stood up on his four paws. He glared at Sweetstar and Scorchstar. "I think that we need to find out which cat in our clan broke the code, before Starclan gets mad at us. Even if we don't know who caused the trespassing, or who hunted in both of your territories, there's no need to get worked up. _Is there_?" Boltstorm replied, still staring at the two enraged leaders.

Sweetstar drooped her head down in shame, but kept her anger in.

The Shadowclan leader growled a little, and he turned his head away.

But Boltstorm shot him a cold hard stare, making Scorchstar feel ashamed. Boltstorm looked down at his clan, looking a little serious. "Now, which one of you trespassed on their territories?" he asked.

The Thunderclan cats looked at each other murmuring and whispering at the same time.

Scorchstar grew impatient, and showed his claws. "Well...what are you waiting for?! Admit it!" he yowled.

Sunflower's stomach twisted with guilt. She felt like she would admit in front of everyone that her littermate did it. She looked at the Shadow and Windclan leaders getting more impatient than before, and the deputy even more serious. Sweat started to come out all over her body. She felt like she had no choice. _"I'm sorry Nightshade, but I have to do this."_ she thought. She stood up on her paws. "It was Nightshade!" she admitted loud and clear enough for the four clans to hear.

Everyone stared at her.

Sweetstar and Scorchstar's eyes popped open. "What?!" they both asked as every single cat stared at the medicine cat.

"Nightshade hunted in b-both...of your territories. She wanted me to keep it a secret, but...I couldn't keep it for longer." she stuttered. "Sh...She did this ever since she was an apprentice."

Everyone gasped, but Lightningstar.

"She didn't feel the urge to tell you in the first place, because she didn't want to be exiled from the clan. Please forgive her." mewed Sunflower.

Lightningstar nodded his head and stood up, he looked at the crowd of his clan. "Is this true Nightshade? Have you been hunting in Shadow and Windclan territory?" he asked hoping this argument will come to an end so Starclan won't be enraged.

But no answer came from her.

The leader grew serious as his ears twitched. "Nightshade. I said, have you been hunting in Wind and Shadowclan territory?" he asked once again.

No answer.

Sweetstar was very impatient. "Answer now!" she yelled as Scorchstar unleashed his claws.

Sunflower's whiskers quivered. She looked at the back of the crowd, but she didn't see her littermate. _"Where is she?"_ she thought. "Nightshade! Nightshade!" she called out.

"Nightshade, answer now!" Lightningstar mewed sharply. He looked at Scorchstar and Sweetstar, they looked even more grumpy than ever.

Dewleaf raised her paw. "I don't think Nightshade is here." she mewed.

The Thunderclan cats gasped. "Where do you think she could've gone?" an elder asked.

She looked down on the ground, and saw Nightshade's paw prints. She sniffed the trail and looked up at the sky. "Looks like when Nightshade snuck away from the gathering, she might've went back to camp." she mewed.

Sunflower's heart sank, and her eyes became dark. _"Why would Nightshade run away? I thought she knew that I would keep her bad deed a secret."_ she thought. But then she realized what she did. Tears came into her eyes. _"What have I done."_ she thought. _"I'm a terrible littermate. Nightshade might hate me right about now."_

Lightningstar looked at Boltstorm. They both nodded their heads. He then looked at the other three leaders. "We're gonna have to cut this Gathering short tonight. It is moon high anyway, and we need to find our missing warrior." he mewed as he and the deputy leaped off of their stumps along with the other leaders and lead their clans back to their camps.

...

On the old Thunder path, Nightshade walked, finding some shelter for the night. Her legs felt tired from running, she needed to find shelter to rest her legs for the night. She looked up at the moon and Silverpelt, the moon was high up in the sky. _"I need to find some shelter soon. It's getting dark."_ she thought. She then stopped and looked, she saw a cat near a twoleg nest near the path she was on, he was wearing a collar with a tag clipped to it, he also had dark brown fur. _"A kittypet!"_ she thought. She ran towards it with her claws ready to attack.

The house cat looked up and saw Nightshade running towards him. But he didn't ran off like any other kittypet would. He unleashed his claws as the she-cat jumped and pounced on him, but he used his hind paws before Nightshade could use her move and pushed her behind him.

Nightshade got up on her paws and scratched the domestic cat in the cheek.

Bits of blood came out of him. But he didn't get scared. Instead, he pounced on the loner, making her fall to the ground.

Nightshade was amazed that this kittypet can fight. But still she couldn't end the fight, even if a house cat is going to beat her. _"I gotta figure out a way how to beat this kittypet. He is brave, and strong for a kittypet, so I have to be cautious. Or maybe I can outsmart him."_ she thought. She pushed the cat back with her front paws and he collapsed to the ground.

He got back up and looked around for the ex clan cat. "Where did she go?" he wondered. He heard a whoosh around him. "Who's there!?" he hissed. A glow of yellow eyes appeared in front of him. He took a step back, not noticing Nightshade jumping from behind him.

She landed on him and they rolled three feet ahead from where they were fighting, Nightshade then threw the cat with her hind legs, causing the kittypet to do a face plant on the twoleg fence and earning a mouth bleed.

He spat out the blood and gave in. He tried to get his breath back after the battle with the loner as she stepped towards, looking serious.

"Well?" Nightshade asked unleashing her claws just in case if the house cat is unfriendly.

Still catching his breath he answered. "I...give...in." he panted. "You win. Please, don't hurt me."

Nightshade leashed in her claws after the house pet surrendered. She then smiled a little. "You fought well." she complimented. "I didn't expect for a kittypet like you to fight me. For a second there, I thought that you were gonna cower and run off." she chuckled.

"Thanks." he replied. "My name is Dusty." he mewed after he got his breath back.

"I'm Nightshade. I'm a warrior of Thunderclan...or at least I was until I ran off." she sighed.

Dusty tilted his head in confusion. "Thunder...clan?" he asked.

Nightshade shrugged, she nearly forgot that he was just a kittypet. "It's a long story. Anyway, I must go." she mewed. She turned around and walked away.

But Dusty quickly lifted his paw up. "Wait!" he called out.

The loner turned her head around. "What?" she asked.

"Would you like to stay here for a little while?" the kittypet asked. "Just until you get back on your feet?"

Nightshade looked back at the view of her old camp grounds, she could see a couple of her ex clanmates out and about. _"I do need a place to stay for a while. And this kind kittypet wants his hospitality for me. But, should I reject the life of a kittypet?"_ she thought. She then shook her head. _"No, I'm a loner now. I have to accept."_

"Are you ok?" Dusty asked, wondering why the black and white cat was silent for a moment.

Nightshade's head perked up, she turned around. "Oh...uh...I'm fine...I was lost there for a moment. Yes I would like to stay with you. But only for a few days." she answered.

Dusty nodded his head. "Alright, follow me." he mewed as he and the loner leaped on and over the fence.

Inside the Twoleg nest, Dusty showed Nightshade around his home.

Nightshade had never seen the inside of a twoleg nest before, it looked like a domesticated home. Nightshade looked at Dusty's toy box, pet bed, and food bowl. She tilted her head with curiosity. _"So, this is what a kittypet's life is like. Just a twoleg taking care of him, he doesn't get any freedom, he's just cooped up in this nest, with no way out, he doesn't need to hunt when he has all the fresh-kill he needs. But, why is this cat being nice to me? I beat him in a battle. Should he just forget about me?"_ she thought. She looked at Dusty, who was grabbing a few pieces of newspaper, and dragging it near his bed. _"But, then again, he's kind, loving, and gentle. He even made me stay here."_ she thought again. She looked at Dusty again, now flattening out the newspaper. She smiled.

"This bed right here is all yours." he mewed after he was finished making the bed. "Well Nightshade, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!" he yawned.

"Night Dusty." she mewed as she watched him drifting off into dreams. She looked down at her kittypet nest, it looked a little uncomfortable for her to sleep on. She looked at the couch and she saw a blanket on it. She walked over and grabbed the blanket off the couch and dragged it over to her kittypet nest and she spread it out flat. She then laid down on her comfortable bed. Nightshade, full of drowsy and sleepiness, looked up at the spirits of Starclan in Silverpelt, she nearly saw a vision of Oceanheart whispering in her ear. _"May we give you sweet dreams."_ she whispered as Nightshade fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was rising up in the east on the clearing of the camp. The sun rays was beaming in the medicine cat den on Sunflower.

Her ears twitched as the beams of the sun got brighter and shone more on her. She opened her eyes and stretched her legs. She walked carefully out of the den, trying her best not to wake Dewleaf. Out in the clearing, she could see Lightningstar and Boltstorm on top of the HighLedge, having a bit of a serious conservation. Curious, Sunflower walked over to the leader and the deputy. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked interrupting the commotion.

Boltstorm looked down at the cream she-cat. "Lightningstar and I are thinking about sending a search party to find Nightshade." he answered.

"I see." she mewed.

Lightningstar walked to the rear of the HighLedge, ready to put together the search party. "May all cats who are old enough to catch thier own prey come beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting." he mewed.

The Clan cats walked up to the HighLedge. Some were a little agitated that thier leader woke them up this early, others didn't mind.

"I apologize for waking you up this early," he replied after the agitated cats calmed down. "but we need to put together a search party to find Nightshade. Does anyone want to join?"

A warrior tom named Snakefang, raised his paw. He was red cinnamon with a missing ear and a torn ear and had fangs like a snake. "I'll go with you Lightningstar." he mewed.

Lightningstar nodded his head. "Good. We need you just in case if we run into any rouge or another clan patrol," replied the leader. "Anyone else?"

Snowstorm, a solid white she-cat with orange eyes, yowled in the back. "I'll go too. It's the least I can do since Nightshade had broken the warrior code." she mewed.

As soon as a search party was formed, Lightningstar needed one more cat to join. "Sunflower, I want you to come along with us," he replied. "we need a medicine cat if any of us get little or severly injured."

Sunflower stepped forward. "I would be honored Lightningstar."

"Alright, we've formed a search party, we'll leave at Sunhigh. The meeting is now ajourned." he mewed as everybody left the HighLedge.

Boltstorm walked over to Lightningstar, who was standing in his den. "Lightningstar, I would like to join the search." he mewed once he came in.

But the tom shook his head. "No, I want you to stay here in the camp." he rejected.

Boltstorm's fur bristled at the rejection. He tried his best not to show his anger at his littermate, he took a deep breath. "Lightningstar, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, eyes clouded with a little bit of fear. "You only have two lives left."

"I know, but I want you to take over my tasks while I'm gone with the patrol," he reasoned. "Yes I have two left, but I was Nightshade's mentor when she was an apprentice. And I think it's best if I find her instead of you."

Boltstorm's ears perked down. He knew he had to take over Lightningstar's duties, but it will be hard being leader temporaily. He heard Dewleaf coming in to the den as he turned his head.

"I think you should stay here too Boltstorm." she mewed as she walked in.

Boltstorm's heart sank, now knowing that even the oldest medicine cat wanted him to stay behind.

"Boltstorm, I know how much you want to come along, but we can't hold down the fort if we let both the deputy and leader leave camp." she replied.

Both Lightningstar and Boltstorm sighed.

Dewleaf looked at her leader, eyes dark with half fear and half stern. "Lightningstar, are you sure you want to risk one or both of your lives to find Nightshade and bring her back?" she asked.

Lightningstar nodded his head. "Yes, Nightshade is a part of Thunderclan. And I'm sure she would never betray us." he answered.

Boltstorm turned his head over to Lightningstar. "I understand. I will stay here and take over for you." he mewed.

"Alright, I will let the clan know at Sunhigh that it's time to leave." he mewed. _"I just hope Nightshade isn't in danger."_

...

Dusty woke up and streched his legs, he scratched his ears for a few minutes and he got out of bed. He turned over and stared at Nightshade, still sleeping over the pink blanket, but she was sleeping very oddly.

Her head was moving, and her ears and eyes were twitching fast. Her legs were trembling in fear, her tail swepted from side to side, and she mumbled in her sleep. Nightshade tossed and turned, her fur bristling in fear.

Dusty tilted his head, wondering why the loner was sleeping like she had sugar in her stomach. _"Is she having a nightmare?"_ he wondered. _"Or is it something else?"_

In Nightshade's dream, she skidded over to the middle of the clearing of the emty clan grounds. She couldn't see anybody there, for the mist was blocking her sight. Her stomach twisted in terror as she didn't hear any cats nearby. "Hello?" she called out hoping someone would answer. But no reply came. Nightshade quivered with horror, thinking she was alone. She suddenly heard a whoosh nearby her, she quickly turned around, seeing who it was. "Wh-Who's there?!" she asked not feeling the urge to move. "Lightningstar? Boltstorm? Sunflower?" she called out, hoping her ex clan-mates would hear her. She saw three shadows walking up closer to her. She smiled a little, thinking her clan-mates heard her calling thier names. But something was odd about them, their eyes were glowing red like blood, and teeth sharp like a dog's.

Lightningstar walked up to Nightshade, claws unleashed. "It seems we've found our traitor Boltstorm." he mewed.

Boltstorm walked closer to the she-cat with his blood red eyes glowing brighter. "You've betrayed Thunderclan for hunting in two different territories. You must pay...GRAVELY!" he replied as the other cats yowled in agreement.

Nightshade took a few steps back, not knowing what had happened to the leader and the deputy. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Lightningstar chuckled cunningly. "Don't you get it? Sunflower told us everything you did," he mewed. "I trusted you. And you betrayed us by running off just like that!"

"I'm awfully sorry Lightningstar. I'll never do it again. I promise!" Nightshade apologized hoping that her leader would forgive her.

Sunflower walked out of the mist with her fangs sharp. "It's too late Nightshade. You will die for what you've done." she mewed a little sharply.

Tears dwelled up into the loner's eyes. "Please, stop! This is madness!" she cried.

"Madness?" Boltstorm asked before he attacked Nightshade. "This isn't madness. This...is...REVENGE!"

The whole clan cackled as Boltstorm scratched Nightshade in the chest.

The dream soon ended as Dusty shaked Nightshade out of her slumber. "Nightshade wake up!" mewed Dusty with a little bit a sharp tone.

Nightshade breathed very fast, completely awakened from the nightmare. Tears ran down through her cheeks as she nuzzled her head against Dusty.

"It's ok Nightshade," he mewed calmly. "Your safe now."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tears watered from Nightshade's eyes as Dusty tried his best to comfort the she-cat, she then lifted her head up and looked at the kittypet. "I had a nightmare." she mewed once her eyes were dry.

"You want to talk about it?" asked the kittypet.

Nightshade shook her head. "No. Thank Starclan it was just a dream."

Dusty tilted his head, confused of the word Nightshade said. "Starclan?"

Nightshade wanted to explain of what Starclan is, but her kittypet friend would be confused about it since he was not from another clan. She sighed. "What do you know, I'm just a stray cat to you." she mewed as she walked to the entrance of the Twoleg place.

Dusty's ears pricked as he saw the loner walking outside. "Wait!" he replied. "Where are you going?"

Nightshade leaped over the fence and hopped off once she was on top of it, with Dusty following from behind. She turned and looked at Dusty, still following her. Her fur bristled with a little bit of anger. "Why are you following me?" she asked a little bit sharply.

"Are you sure you want to leave this early? You didn't eat yet!" he called out as he saw the she-cat in the middle of the Twoleg path.

Nightshade turned around. "I'll be fine on my own, really!" she mewed, not hearing the roar of a monster speeding right towards her.

Dusty, eyes dark with fear, saw the monster, eyes glowing really bright. "Look out!" he yowled as he jumped in and pushed the loner out of the way as the monster passed them both.

Nightshade's fur still trembled in fear after she was saved by the dark brown tabby tom. Her lungs were breathing really fast as she opened her eyes, revealing that she was ok. "You...You saved me." she mewed quietly. "Thank you."

The tom bowed his head. "Your welcome," he replied. "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

The black and white she-cat nodded her head as she stood back on her four legs. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered. "But I'm sure our paths will cross again someday." Nightshade smiled, realizing now she was friends with a kittypet.

Dusty's heart sank, knowing he'll miss the she-cat. "I'll miss you." he replied.

"May StarClan light our paths." replied Nightshade. She turned around and headed up the Twoleg path in search to find a home.

...

Lightningstar skidded his way to the Great Oak, with the search party following behind. "Alright, come on Snakefang you can pick up Nightshade's scent right?"

The tom sniffed the ground, he padded left and right until he picked up Nightshade's scent. "I've retraced her scent!" he replied.

"Good, come on, we can't stop, we need to find Nightshade as quick as we can!" mewed the leader. He followed Snakefang as he was sniffing the black and white she-cat's trail, but something happened. His head felt dizzy, and his stomach twisted with pain, he collasped to the ground, his vision turned to nothing but blackness as he felt being picked up by Sunflower.

"Lightningstar are you okay?" asked the medicine cat, her eyes were dark with worry.

The tom's eyes opened as he saw Sunflower and his other clan-mates around him, and he was lying on the grass. "Y-Y-Yes I-I am." he replied. He tried to get back up but his legs wobbled and he collapsed back down.

Sunflower pressed against Lightningstar's forehead, she realized it felt warm. "Oh, you're running a fever, we're gonna have to stay here and camp for the night." she mewed.

"No, Sunflower, we...have to keep...looking...for Nightshade..." he coughed. He tried to get up again but his knees wobbled and he collapsed again.

Sunflower shook her head. "No Lightningstar." she replied.

Lightningstar's fur twitched in shock. "N-N-No?!" he gasped. "But-But why?"

"I'm afraid we have to stay here and rest until you get better, I wanna find Nightshade as well, but, we can't now...unless you get better," she mewed, trying to reason with her leader. "Now, I need to retrieve some borage leaves to help with your illness, Snowstorm, can you keep an eye on Lightningstar until I get back?"

Snowstorm nodded her head. "Of course."

Lightningstar saw the cream she-cat leave him and the solid white she-cat behind. His eyes felt groggy and sleepy, he laid his head down and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

...

In the vision of a dream, Lightningstar climbed his way to the top of the Great Oak, smelling the scent of prey in the air. He felt the wind blowing in his fur as he saw sparkles appearing in front of him, in a split second, he realized that it was Stormbreeze, one of his kin.

"Lightningstar..." he whispered.

The tabby tom padded slowly towards him. "Stormbreeze, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have come here to teach you a lesson, but a warning too," he mewed. "Nightshade will be found soon, but you need patience Lightningstar, anything worth having is worth waiting for."

The leader's ears perked down a little, feeling a small stab of guilt. "I understand Stormbreeze, now, what's the warning?"

Stormbreeze looked at the mountain, thunder clouds were forming around it. "Nightshade...might have a change of heart when you find her." he mewed.

Lightningstar's fur bristled. "Are you saying that Nightshade will betray us?!" he hissed. "She is a ThunderClan cat, she will be loyal no matter what makes her have a dark side!"

Stormbreeze's fur twitched, knowing that his son wasn't listening to him. "Listen Lightningstar, there's a chance she might change and join the Dark Forest when she dies, I'm not sure if I'm wrong or not, but if I'm right...I just can't say." he reasoned.

Lightningstar's eyes flashed with rage. "She will not change, she will stay the same she-cat I know and cared about since I was her mentor, she will not betray us I just know it!" he spat.

Stormbreeze didn't take the comeback too seriously, sparkles started to disappear as his tan pelt started to fade away. "Remember these words Lightningstar, there _is_ a chance she might betray ThunderClan...unless a cat can change her mind and heart before she is pure evil and is a part of the dark side." he warned. He disappeared into nothingness as the leader woke up from his slumber.

...

"Lightningstar?" mewed Sunflower, holding borage leaves in her mouth. "I heard you talking, you must've been dreaming."

Lightningstar didn't say anything he just nodded his head as Sunflower dropped the herb on to the ground.

But Sunflower knew that something was wrong with the leader. "Lightningstar, is something wrong?"

The tabby tom didn't say anything, for the words were stuck in his throat. The words still floated in his head. _'There is a chance Nightshade might betray ThunderClan unless a cat can change her mind and heart before she is pure evil and joins the dark side.'_

"There is something wrong is there, here, eat the borage leaves, then we'll go somewhere private."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunflower and Lightningstar padded their way near the Old Thunderpath, the wind was still as they stopped when they were nowhere near the search party.

"Alright Lightningstar, tell me what happened." mewed the medicine cat after a moment of silence.

Lightningstar stared at the mountains that were far away, the clouds were covering the top of them as he saw a struck of lightning. "I was given a warning from Stormbreeze, my father," he sighed. "He said there might be a chance that Nightshade will become bad and betray ThunderClan."

Sunflower's eyes were dark with concern, her ears perked down a little.

"But Stormbreeze also said that, a cat that is close to her will make her have a change of heart." he explained.

Sunflower's fur twitched, she felt that StarClan was trying to tell her something. Her legs wobbled a little as her claws dug into the grass.

Lightningstar's eyes popped up a bit, his fur quivered as the cream she-cat got up.

The medicine cat's eyes were a little pensive. "It was a message from StarClan." she whispered.

Lightningstar tilted his head, wondering what StarClan is saying to the she-cat this time. "What did they say?" he asked.

 _'When the night comes, it will find blood, and it will be a battle against the betrayed.'_ she answered very quietly.

"A battle against the betrayed? The night will find blood?" Lightningstar looked at the rising moon as stars appeared in the sky. "What is StarClan talking about, are they saying that we might battle against...no...it can't be Nightshade? It just can't be!"

Sunflower looked at the sky, her eyes were closed as she was thinking. "I don't know Lightningstar, but we only get what we get from StarClan, but for now there is only one way we can go...forward."

...

Nightshade skidded her way to the middle of the plains, her stomach was rumbling from not eating when she was with Dusty. She sniffed the air as she saw a squirrel nearby, she crouched down and walked carefully towards it, not making a single sound. The squirrel tried its best to get away from the she-cat, but it was too late, Nightshade pounced on it, and it was nothing but fresh-kill. _"Thank you StarClan for the life of this prey."_ she thought. Nightshade picked it up and padded forward, she saw a valley and a few dens below. In a quick thought, she knew this would be the perfect camp for her clan. She skidded down the valley and into the empty clan camp, she saw a tall stone and a hole carved in to it, it was the perfect den for a leader. She walked inside and dropped the dead squirrel down, she saw a nest and was a little concerned. Did someone already live here? Not wanting to know, she laid down once she was on it and took a single bite from the squirrel, she felt less ravenous after she ate it all. She was about to rest her eyes but she was startled by a voice.

The voice was deep and a little bit raspy, glowing yellow eyes appeared in front of the black and white she-cat. "Hello," he mewed.

"Wh-Who's there?" Nightshade asked a little bit startled as she almost unleashed her claws.

"Just a friend," he answered, as his grin appeared. "Don't be afraid."

Nightshade calmed down a little and slid away from her nest and walked a step closer to the tom. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she wondered.

The tom stepped forward, revealing his black fur and a bit of white on his muzzle, there was a small scar on it too. "I'm just a solitude kind of cat," he mewed. "I have been living in this empty clan camp for such a long time, those who come here face my wrath and turn back to where they came from, but you, you have shown courage, never did I know that I wouldn't urge to kill or hurt you."

Nightshade's fur quivered. "Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know someone else lived here. I can go somewhere else." She padded her way to the entrance of the den.

But the tom grew a little furious, his eyes were flashing. "Stop!" he hissed.

The she-cat quickly turned her head. "What?"

"I would like for you to stay with me." he mewed, now calm.

"St...Stay with you?" Nightshade was a little vague of why this loner wanted to stay with her, despite that she already had met him.

The tom nodded his head.

"Um...okay then, what's your name?" asked the she-cat.

"Thought you'd never ask." mewed the black tom. He stepped out of the dark side of the cave and revealed his whole body. He had dry blood all over his body and legs, his ears were badly torn, and he had dry blood on his chipped claws as well, and his fur was very messy, and he had a little bit of wrinkles. "The cats who come here used to call me the flesh eater, but now most of them just call me, Bloodclaw."

Nightshade's ears twitched at that name, almost as if she had heard that name before.

Bloodclaw grined viciously as he laughed fiendishly. "Something tells me that you've already heard this name before, didn't you Nightshade."

"Wh-What?! N-N-No, I mean...wait...how did you know my name?" she asked, eyes pitch-black with distress.

"Being wise causes me to know everything." answered Bloodclaw. "And that's why I want you to make this camp the greatest Clan, that the Four Clans will ever see!"

Nightshade gasped, shocked that the tom knows what she was planning ever since. "What do you mean, this wasn't our idea."

"It is now, join me Nightshade. And together we will show those ThunderClan cats whose boss." Bloodclaw mewed.

Nightshade thought for a few minutes, then she answered. "If its anything for me to get my mind off the past, then yes."

Bloodclaw's grin grew larger. _"My plan is working perfectly, soon I will get vengance on that mouse-brain Lightningstar, then I will be leader of ThunderClan, and all of the Four Clans will soon perish. Nothing can stop me now."_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the clouds covered, the ThunderClan search party continued to search for Nightshade, they kept on following the path as StarClan tried to light their way. The words were still floating in both Lightningstar's and Sunflower's head about the prophecy that they've recieved from the spirits of StarClan. They kept on following the straight path, not taking a different route, until they've stopped at two different routes, one leading to the mountains and the valley, the other to a twolegplace.

Sunflower's ears pricked as she blinked, eyes glowing with thought. "Okay, so now what?"

Lightningstar met Sunflower's gaze, eyes full of plan. "The only left to do now is to split up." He motioned his tail to the path that lead to the twolegplace. "I will go this way with the others." The tabby tom then pointed his tail to the left trail. "Sunflower, you take this path."

The medicine cat's fur bristled a bit at her leader's idea. But instead of remarking him in an angry way, she kept it subtle. "No, Lightningstar. We're never gonna find Nightshade this way if we split into two groups, we need a plan." she remarked him calmly.

"A plan?" Lightningstar asked. "Sunflower, really? It's two paths, it should be best to split up."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of paw steps a few tail-lengths away. The search party kept on guard as the figure got closer to them. He left out a meow as Snowstorm pounced on the figure, revealing a kittypet. The kittypet managed to fight back against the white she-cat, until it ended.

"Who are you?" the kittypet asked.

"I ask you the same." Lightningstar replied.

The kittypet bowed his head and introduced himself. "I'm Dusty."

Sunflower sniffed Dusty's scent, she gasped quietly as she noticed that he had a little bit of Nightshade's scent on him. "Has Nightshade been with you?!"

"You know her? You must be looking for her then. She was with me but only for a day, she then left and continued on forward." the kittypet mewed.

The sound of Dusty telling the clan cats that Nightshade stayed with a kittypet, made some of their furs bristle. But Sunflower and Lightningstar understood the young tom. They then looked at each other as a thought flew into their heads.

"Dusty," Sunflower mewed, after a moment of silence. "You don't mind if you can tag along with us to find my sister?"

Snakefang growled at that idea and opened his jaws to speak. "Sunflower! Are you flea-brained?! Asking a kittypet to join our search party?! What happened to a warrior rejecting the life of a kittypet?!" he hissed.

"We're asking him to help us," Sunflower mewed icily back. "Not to join his domain."

Dusty nodded. "Sure, she went east. Follow me."

Snowstorm's tail lashed with anger. "Seriously, I can't believe we have to listen to this kittypet."

Lightningstar glared at her. "We have no choice, Snowstorm." He mewed sternly. "It's the only way to find Nightshade if we listen to him."

Snowstorm rolled her eyes, as they continued on.

* * *

Back in the valley, Nightshade, along with Bloodclaw and some other cats that were either loners or rouges were there. Nightshade's clan was already in bloom, but it wasn't just the clan like the four clans were. There was no leader that had the word 'star' at the end of their names, but since Nightshade was the one who made it all, she was the leader of her new home, along with her deputy Bloodclaw.

The rising claw-moon shined brightly pale over the leaf-fall horizon, with the sound of cats yowling with pride and others socializing breaking the silence. Nightshade stood on top of what is now her den that she stayed in when she first met Bloodclaw, who shared a striking resemblance with her, watching all her new clan-mates that she took in training, despite that it was moon-rise. But she wondered if her sister back in ThunderClan along with Lightningstar, and Boltstorm and the other cats, were doing ok, she even wondered if they had forgotten about her since she ran away. She tried her very best to get the feeling pushed to the back of her mind.

Bloodclaw laid his messy tail on Nightshade's back, with a suspicious look glued to his face. "Is something troubling you, Nightshade?"

Nightshade flinched and turned her head around. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking of what the clan name should be." she mewed, trying not to mention about her old home.

Bloodclaw chuckled as he stared at the pale moon hovering over the clouds. "How about NightClan, Nightshade? You are the leader of your new clan after all, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to go back and be with your sister, Sunflower. Along with Lightningstar and ThunderClan."

Nightshade gasped in her head, stunned that the black tom with dry blood and messed up fur and ruined ears knew her sister, her leader, and her clan. "How...How do you know my sister's name, and Lightningstar, and ThunderClan?!" she asked with shock.

Bloodclaw responded with a dark chuckle, and opened his jaws. "Lucky guess she-cat, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are here in your new home, where you be who you are."

Nightshade then looked down at the ground below with the other cats, then back at Bloodclaw. "You're right." she mewed finally. "This is my new home. My new clan. Where I'm leader. NightClan."

Bloodclaw grinned mischievously and chuckled. "Yes, this is our rise. Our rise of NightClan."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not working on Rise of NightClan, I had writer's block on this for ages. But now that it's gone hopefully, I can continue writing this fanfic and finish it while I can as I am writing the sequel titled, "Frostwind's Destiny", and finish my other stories that I writer's block to. And don't worry I'll finish Tiny but Mighty if I can but there might be at least 20 episodes in all. And I'll finish Set it Free if I can, it's only gonna be five or six chapters long since it's a short story. And as for Daylight's End, don't worry! The Eeveelutions aren't gonna be rejected yet, I just have writer's block on that one too, but I will finish it! And the next chapter for the others will come out soon. But for Two Worlds I have writer's block on that, sorry. But see you guys later! Peace out!_**

 ** _Luv- KWF122_**


End file.
